De tal madre, tal hijo
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: Resumen: Kaneki desarrolla una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre viendo diferentes situaciones, pero no terminara con la misma tragedia si es que un hombre de cabellos violetas logra salvarlo del abuso que sufre, pero no todo será fácil. TsukiyamaxKaneki Advertencias: Yaoi, Oc, Prostitución, un poco de AU y posiblemente Mpreg para el futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi**

**Pareja: TsukiyamaxKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

De tal madre tal hijo.

Resumen: Kaneki desarrolla una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre viendo diferentes situaciones, pero no terminara con la misma tragedia si es que un hombre de cabellos violetas logra salvarlo del abuso que sufre, pero no todo será fácil.

Kaneki caminaba rápidamente por su casa, con el dinero en mano, hasta llegar a la puerta para abrirle a la persona que tocaba, esto fue lo mismo que siempre cada mes, ese señor alto de cabellos negros y ojos violetas y rasgos finos, tocaba su puerta periódicamente, siguiendo la rutina tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

"Hola Takuma-san"

"Hola Kaneki-san ¿Ya sabes para que vine, cierto?"

La misma conversación, la misma rutina.

"S-si aquí está el dinero"

"Solo esto, enserio deberías trabajar más duro, esto no es suficiente, tal vez tengo que cambiarte de lugar"

"¿A dónde?"

"Tal vez en la zona de la cafetería Anteiku, te presentaras una hora después de que cierren"

"Está bien, usted es el jefe"

"Ese es mi chico"

Takuma revolvió los cabellos oscuros Kaneki y salió por la puerta ya con el dinero que se le dio, despidiéndose con la mano sin mirar atrás.

Kaneki cerró la puerta, siempre le decía lo mismo 'esto no es suficiente', aunque cada vez le entregase más dinero para él no era suficiente, pero no le sorprendía, Takuma es el tipo de persona, avariciosa, peligrosa, arrogante, y muy adinerada, pero esto último no por sus propios méritos si no de las demás personas aprovechándose de la situación de ellas y obligándolas a trabajar para él, pero solo si te involucrabas con el pensarías eso pero la persona que no lo conocía, a sus ojos sería una persona amable, respetuosa, trabajadora y caritativa.

Que buena broma.

Takuma tomo cierto sentimiento hacia Kaneki.

Posesividad.

Para Takuma, Kaneki es su juguete favorito, con el que podía divertirse no importa qué situación pasara. Kaneki era el juguete favorito del gato, la bola de estambre que no nunca abandonaría y que podía retorcer arañar y enredar a su gusto.

Kaneki se acercó a la mesa para seguir haciendo las flores de papel que tenía que vender para asi poder prestarle dinero a su tía, pues según ella su esposo no le quería dar dinero para pagar los gastos de la casa, aunque Kaneki sabía muy en el fondo esto era mentira, sus tíos tienen mucho dinero y su tía podría robarle el dinero a su marido fácilmente si quería, aunque lo sabía su mente prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Pero Kaneki no solo tenía que trabajar vendiendo esas flores blancas de papel, también cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba cuidaba a los hijos de sus vecinas, trabajaba en un restaurant como mesero, cuando el dinero no alcanzaba, vestía de payaso y hacia trucos en el parque que al parecer gustaba mucho a los adolescentes de alguna manera y finalmente trabajaba para Takuma.

Trabajaba sin descansar para pagar el lugar donde vivía y sus necesidades básicas, comida, una cama y con eso sobrevivida, en la universidad por suerte, estaba totalmente becado y no tenía que pagar nada.

Su casa era mucho más pequeña que las demás del edificio y con todo lo que trabajaba apenas si podía pagarla, a veces tenía que recortar algunos gastos como la comida para poder pagarla, y aun así estaba algo endeudado años atrás con el dueño del edificio, el hermano de Takuma.

Años atrás viva con su tía después de que su madre falleció, solo vivió con ella por un año cuando lo abandono en un callejo lejos de donde vivía su tía, solo le aventó 5000 pesos en la cara y le dijo

'Trata de vivir con esto y si sobrevives no me vengas a buscándome pidiéndome más'

Solo tenía 10 años en ese entonces, cuando ya pudo ver a su tía, lloro. Como rayos podías hacerle eso a un niño de 10 años que apenas no podía valerse por sí mismo.

Estuvo vagando por muchos lugares, viendo como la gente se le quedaba viendo por sus ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto y a veces algunas señoras le preguntaban que si estaba perdido, el simplemente contestaba que no pues ya no tenía un lugar donde vivir.

Cayó la noche y se encontró de nuevo en un callejón pero este estaba al lado de un restaurante abandonado y tenía algunas cajas donde podría dormir.

Estuvo viviendo unas semanas dentro del restaurante durmiendo encima de una caja con periódicos como sabana, hasta que un día un señor entro y lo acogió, , vivo en la casa del el señor durante 3 años casi considerándole un padre pero este enfermo y murió de un paro al corazón. Al morir sus hijastros y familiares cercanos heredaron todo lo que tenía, el mayor heredo su restaurante donde se le dio trabajo y el menor heredo su librería. El hermano le dio la casa donde vivía el protector de pues Kaneki era el hijo que nunca tuvo el hermano de este, pero hubo un error esa casa por alguna razón también estaba a nombre de la ex-esposa del señor y ella lo corrió pero sin embargo ella le dio 10,000 pesos para que pudiera vivir bien por un tiempo, y así termino de nuevo abandonado tal y como lo había hecho su tía.

Hasta que conoció a al hermano Takuma y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, este le engaño, Takuma le pidió a su hermano que le diera una casa del edifico pero cobrándole el doble y como Kaneki era aún muy pequeño como para saber del costo de esa casa tan pequeña. Cuando Kaneki ya no tenía para pagarle, apareció Takuma, ofreciéndole un trabajo, Kaneki pensó que su vida estaría solucionada gracias a ese hombre tan amable que le dio la oportunidad para vivir decentemente.

Que equivocado estaba.

El trabajo que realizaba para Takuma no era algo de que enorgullecerse, era un trabajo donde deberías avergonzarte de lo que haces y de ti mismo pero era su única opción.

Aun así Takuma quiso que el fuera a la secundaria, le dijo que lo único que pagaría serían sus estudios, secundaria seria todos los tres años, preparatoria el primer año y universidad él tendría que arreglárselas.

Aunque el pago sus estudios no se sentía bien estar estudiando en una escuela que había pagado Takuma pero esa era una oportunidad muy grande que no podría rechazar.

Para su suerte su tía lo encontró de nuevo y desde ese mismo día siempre iba a su puerta a pedirle dinero todos los días que marcaban 20 en el calendario y hoy era uno de esos. Si no se daba prisa podía encontrársela, hoy no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a su amigo Hide.

Tomo sus llaves y lleno su mochila de todo lo que necesitaría para esta noche, hoy tenía que trabajar.

**N/A: Hola, este es un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir, sé que debí a ver actualizado Ángel sangriento, tengo ideas pero… no sé cómo plasmarlas pero no se preocupen lo actualizare lo antes posible lo digo por si alguien lee ese fic y quería saber que pasaba ósea nadie lol XD**

**Tengo planeado un one-shot para el día de san Valentín un poco pervert que será Tsukiyama x Kaneki inspirado en un fic que leí de estos dos y uno ova de una anime que me recordó a ese fic. Así que bueno dime en los comentarios que les pareció, pero les aviso este fic lo actualizare no tan seguido tal vez cada una semana y media no se hare lo que pueda :D**

**Sayonara ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Oc, un poco de AU y prostitución **

**Pareja: TsukiyamaxKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

**_Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida._**

**_No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse._**

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Caminaba en la noche por las calles de Tokyo para ir a trabajar, faltaba una hora antes de que cerraran, aunque Takuma-san le haya dicho que una hora después de que cerraran en Anteiku, siempre debía llegar una hora antes si es que quería estar preparado a tiempo

Detuvo su andar para dirigirse a un edificio 'abandonado', a una distancia prudente de Anteiku, no demasiado cerca, no demasiado lejos.

Entro al edifico y observo a varios hombres custodiando la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio.

Estos al verme, me reconocieron de inmediato y me dejaron pasar.

Por fuera el enrome edificio, podía verse deteriorado y viejo pero por dentro el aspecto de este es totalmente diferente, se veía totalmente elegante y con clase, había cinco enormes pasillos, en el primero se dirigía a un cuarto donde estaba el restaurant y por lógica en ese cuarto se encontraba la cocina que estaba equipada con los expertos cocineros y los mejores y más exquisitos ingredientes, el segundo llevaba al el bar y el salón de baile, el tercer pasillo esta las sala de descanso en donde se podían encontrar mesas y sillones, las paredes rodeadas de estantes llenos de libros, el cuarto pasillos dirigía a la cafetería donde el embriagador aroma del café importado podía llegar perfectamente a las fosas nasales de cualquier persona que estuviera ahí envolviéndose en el aroma elegante que emanaba el líquido color café servido en porcelana fina y el quinto llevaba a las escaleras que en descanso de ellas se dividía en dos, el primer pasillo a la izquierda, todos los cuartos bien equipados para lo que se necesitaría esa noche, y al pasillo a la derecha estaban varias habitaciones que se ocupaban para cosas muy distintas y especificas; un cuarto o salon considerablemente grande donde estaban todas las personas preparándose como cada día, dependiendo el horario que tuvieran, algunos trabajaban todos los días, otros trabajaban una vez a la semana y otros una vez al mes, el horario es muy variado pero todos trabajaban las mismas horas anualmente.

Todas estas personas se dividían en tres grupos:

Las mujeres son, Pierrot, Princess y Queen.

Los hombres, Clown, Prince y King.

La primer categoría Clown y Pierrot se le asignaba el honorifico chan y kun dependiendo del género, la segunda Prince y Princess se les agregaba el honorifico san y la ultima y tercera categoría King y Queen se les llama con el honorifico sama y cada persona tiene su seudónimo, tipo de atuendo y mascara esta última para así no revelar su rostro a los clientes.

Yo estoy dentro de la última categoría perteneciendo al grupo de hombres como el de mujeres por extraño que parezca, los de esta categoría trabajaban una vez a la semana, haciéndolos atractivos ya que no trabajaban todos los días como para que sean comunes y corrientes y no trabajaban una vez al mes como para olvidarse de ellos; soy conocido bajo varios seudónimos los cuales son False Queen, Liar Arlecchino, Joker Unraveled y King of an eye y todos por diferentes motivos, etapas e historias.

Takuma-san lo había decidido así por mi naturaleza tan 'atractiva' y 'seductora' con la ayuda mi apariencia tan 'inalcanzable' según lo había dicho el.

En la semana en la que estaba con las mujeres se me presenta como _False Queen_, cuando el cliente lo elegía, en la habitación estos descubrían que es un hombre en lugar de una mujer como ellos pensaban, ahí se le llamaba _Liar Arlecchino_, los clientes que lo elegían y descubrían esto, iban a quejarse con los encargados de esa noche reclamaban su dinero y se marchaban indignados por aquel atroz engaño. Sin embargo días después llegaban rogando por aquel muchacho llamado _False Queen_, a ellos se les decía que la persona solicitada solo trabajaba una vez a la semana ellos respondían que esperarían pacientemente hasta que _False Queen _o mejor dicho _Liar Arlecchino_ regresara a su horario laboral; cuando varios clientes hacían esto un mismo día, ellos se peleaban entre si ofreciendo una suma exagerada de dinero para poder pasar el tiempo conmigo, dado a la falta de control de los clientes se hacía una tipo 'subasta' donde por la cantidad de dinero que el cliente daba se iban dando los lugares para quien podría ser el primero para estar con la persona subastada y luego el segundo, el tercero y así sucesivamente dependiendo del dinero que se ofrezca.

En la semana que trabajaba con los hombres se me presenta como Joker Unraveled, ya que yo soy como un comodín, normalmente todos los otros hombres de cualquier grupo, los elegía generalmente una clienta, pero cuando venía un cliente a la sección King para un chico sumiso y pasivo hasta incluso hasta un poco atrevido normalmente o siempre me eligen a mí, y cuando una clienta venia por lo mismo del ejemplo anterior por un chico que pudieran controlar y algo rebelde siempre me eligen a mí.

Y el último Seudónimo era su seudónimo formal, _King of an eye_, ya que siempre lo veían y lo elegían el mismo tipo de personas, extravagantes, excéntricos, narcisistas, intelectuales, imponentes y de mucho poder en sus manos.

Pasando a otro tema las habitaciones que están dirigidas por los pasillos, el restaurant, el bar, la sala de descanso, la cafetería, estas eran usadas por si el cliente quería pasar tiempo con su 'pieza de ajedrez' que eligió, esto quería decir que si querían pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de pasar a las escaleras e ir a las habitaciones y realizar el 'jaque mate', si lo se demasiados sobrenombres estúpidos, ridículos y sin sentido para las cosas, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Al entrar también estaban los anfitriones de este mes, fui donde estaban ellos para entregarle la tarjeta de cambio zona, anteriormente estaba en el distrito 20 edificio oeste y mi cambio seria distrito 20 edificio norte, entregue todo mi material de mi anterior edificio para darme el material de acuerdo a la zona en la que me encontraba. Después de entregarme todo lo que necesitaría para esta jornada de trabajo, me llevaron a una habitación que estaba subiendo las escaleras en el pasillo a la derecha, es la última habitación dl pasillo.

Entramos y claramente se ve que es un cuarto médico, realmente las primeras veces que entraba en la habitación medica de mi anterior y primer edificio, me sorprendía de que en tan buen estado estaban estas, ya que las habitaciones medicas estaban completas como si pertenecieran de algún hospital privado.

Los anfitriones me dejaron en la habitación con los dos doctores que ya se encontraban en ella. Le pidieron que me desvistiera y me pusiera la bata que se encontraba doblada en la camilla; después de ponerme la bata, tomaron muestras para hacerme exámenes de sangre y orina para saber si tenía alguna enfermedad sexual, aunque en mi anterior edificio me habían hecho estos exámenes no hace más de una semana, es solo para estar seguros y para tener una nueva carpeta de su expediente médico más el que enviarían del edificio donde estaba antes. También me hicieron 'exámenes' que a mi parecer eran totalmente innecesarios, pero al parecer Takuma-san quería tener todas sus piezas de ajedrez en las mejores condiciones para cada partida. Checaron hasta donde podía levantar las piernas, cuanto podía abrirlas, también checaron todos los moretones y las mordidas en mi cuerpo hechas por los clientes, en los moretones pusieron pomada y limpiaron las mordidas con alcohol y pusieron parches en ellas.

Me siento aliviado de que estos doctores hacen lo que tienen que hacer, no eran sobrepasados y/o aprovechados de la situación, bueno al menos podría decir eso en base en sus acciones, en pensamiento no estoy muy seguro de si decir lo mismo.

Salí del consultorio de nuevo con mi ropa ya puesta, los anfitriones me dirigieron al salón donde todos estaban alistándose para trabajar.

Al entrar vi tanto hombres como a mujeres cambiándose sus vestimentas actuales por las dadas en este edificio, cuando todos notaron que yo había entrado al cuarto, algunos me miraron con una cara de sorpresa inscrita en su cara, otros estaban completamente perplejos y otros simplemente hicieron una reverencia.

Los anfitriones y yo caminamos hasta el cuarto que estaba al final de la habitación, a cada paso que dábamos las personas que estaban cerca se alejaban y hacían una reverencia, realmente no sabía con exactitud la razón de esto pero tengo me hago una idea…

Me dejaron en la habitación donde ya estaba todo el material que me habían entregado antes. Me vestí desacuerdo en el grupo en el que estaba esta semana, que es el de los hombres. Ya estaba arreglando los detalles finales, se me hizo tarde ya estaba una media hora tarde, pero lo bueno es que a mí no me habían llamado aun.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando uno de los anfitriones me dijo

"King of an eye, lo siento por molestarlo pero, unas grupo de personas hombres y mujeres, lo están buscando he hicieron una petición bastante extraña o nueva si se podría decir…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Ellos quieren una…ellos…Ellos quieren una orgia"

"¡¿Qué?! Y-y ¿Quiénes son? clientes nuevos o…"

"No, son clientes nuevos y no sé quiénes son, pero los lidera un hombre de cabellos violetas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola :D, no sé si paso semana y media pero ya está el siguiente capítulo para esta historia que espero y les guste.**

**Al principio quise hacer esto que Kaneki fuera y se parara en un poste y ya sabes a trabajar, pero no me gusto quise hacerlo un tanto diferente ya más a una organización y así pueda encajar en cosas que pensé para esta historia para hacerle la vida difícil a Kaneki más de lo que ya es, y perdón por los términos y apodos ridículos que puse gomen no se me ocurrió nada más.**

**Mary-animeangel: si lo continuare y tratare de actualizarlo tanto como la situación me lo permita.**

**AcidFairy: Me da mucho gusto que te encanten mis historias y si actualizare pronto jejeje y es gracioso lo que dices porque ya me andaba desmayando escribiendo este capítulo es que se me bajo la azúcar y ya me andaba lol.**

**valkiria1996-pd: Hola! :B pues no se tu dímelo…. Okey mal chiste y talvez mpreg no estoy segura y conti pues aquí esta :D**

**Ah y estoy preparando varios One-shot algunos de Hidekane y otro de Shuneki y no se hacer una historia de nueve capítulos de cuando Kaneki estaba embarazado de Haru de mi otra historia 'Son of Hidekane' no se talvez XD ya sea demasiado no creen bueno ustedes decidan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia no olviden dejarla en los comentarios o mandarme un PM, no sé cómo usted prefiera.**

**Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Oc, un poco de AU y prostitución.**

**Pareja: Tsukiyama x Kaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yoshimura-san ¿Por qué motivo nos reunió a todos aquí?"

Pregunto Tsukiyama Shuu, un hombre de cabellos violetas y de aspecto aristocrático, mientras todos asentían en acuerdo.

"Bueno, Yomo-kun y yo los reunimos a todos aquí por un asunto que queremos tratar, hay un lugar al que queremos investigar, pues creemos que es sospechoso, no sabemos si esta 'organización', si se puede decir así, está dirigida por ghouls o por humanos, no estamos seguros con qué propósito hacen lo que hacen, si es solo dinero o tendrán un propósito oculto para todo esto, pero está causando un movimiento irregular en muchos ghouls"

"¿De qué lugar habla? Y además para que usted y Yomo-kun los tenga preocupados para reunirnos a todos aquí…"

Pregunto Fuegochi Ryoko, una mujer de aspecto dulce, que estaba junto a su hija Fuegochi Hinami.

"Del lugar del que estamos hablando Yoshimura-san y yo, se hace llamar 'The Carnival of Lost Souls'"

"Nunca había escuchado de esa organización… ¿Qué tan lejos está?"

Pregunto Touka, una chica de cabello morado el cual tapaba totalmente uno de sus ojos.

"Te sorprenderá lo que diré a continuación, yo mejor preguntaría ¿Qué tan cerca está?, no está muy lejos de aquí, te sorprenderá lo cerca que esta de nosotros"

"Usted dijo que lo que hacían tal vez no era por el asunto del dinero, sino por algo totalmente diferente, exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que hacen ahí?"

"En simples palabras...prostitución, realmente no se mucho sobre el funcionamiento del lugar y de cómo trabajan, pero por eso llame a Tsukiyama-san, Itori-san y a Uta-san por si ellos saben algo, Yomo-kun y yo no sabemos mucho así que les agradecería que nos proporcionaran cualquier información que sepan sobre ese lugar"

"Pues yo sabía algo que era su nombre, lo había escuchado de mis clientes cuando estaba ebrios y murmuraban el nombre y otras que no podía entender solo que eran nombres o más bien apodos pero no sabía realmente que era, lo siento pero eso es todo lo que se"

Dijo Itori encogiéndose de hombros mientras jugaba despreocupadamente con su cabello naranja.

"Cuando inicio una conversación con mis clientes puedo saber de muchos rumores y temas que se hablan en la actualidad en la sociedad, recientemente algunos me mencionan sobre como pasaron la noche anterior y como deberían de volverá ir a cierto lugar y hacer lo mismo aunque no hayan podido ver la cara de su 'pieza', después recordé que hace tiempo alguien con una máscara roja de aspecto de un demonio pidiéndome un montón de máscaras trayendo las medidas y las especificaciones de diseño para cada una, no sé si esto tenga conexión pero creo que no está demás decirlo"

"Cuando inicio una conversación con mis clientes puedo saber de muchos rumores y temas que se hablan en la actualidad en la sociedad, recientemente algunos me mencionan sobre como pasaron la noche anterior y como deberían de volverá ir a cierto lugar y hacer lo mismo aunque no hayan podido ver la cara de su 'pieza', después recordé que hace tiempo alguien con una máscara roja de aspecto de un demonio pidiéndome un montón de máscaras trayendo las medidas y las especificaciones de diseño para cada una, no sé si esto tenga conexión pero creo que no está demás decirlo"

Dijo Uta con su expresión serena y calmada.

Después de unos momentos todos miraron a Tsukiyama expectantes a lo que tenía que decir.

"Socios míos me han mencionado mucho sobre The Carnival of Lost Soul y también algunas de sus piezas preferidas, nunca he ido pero me proponía en hacerlo pero la oportunidad nunca se dio, lo que he escuchado es que no es un lugar cualquiera y tiene una forma de prostitución bastante peculiar tanto en el lugar como en la forma en que se maneja e incluyendo las personas que se prostituyen, aunque los clientes puedan convivir con todos los del personal en su estadía ninguno sabe que persona es que, no pueden diferenciar si son ghouls o humanos y no se sabe que especie controla ese lugar si un ghoul o un humano, hombre o mujer, si el jefe es uno de los guardias o un anfitrión o uno de los prostitutos o prostitutas o si se encuentra dentro o fuera de ese edificio, ya que puede haber varios y lo último que se es que van humano y ghoul por igual a ese lugar"

"¿En serio pensabas ir a ese lugar? Me das asco maldito engreído"

Dijo Touka hacia el hombre extravagante de la habitación"

"Por supuesto que pensaba ir Mademoiselle pero solo con fines de investigación por supuesto, la verdad en pensar en alguna carne tocada de esa forma tantas veces por los demás me atraiga realmente"

"Si por supuesto que te creo, eres una escoria"

"Gracias a todos, nos han dado información importante, Yomo-kun y yo haremos el resto haciendo una visita a ese lugar, muchos se han estado alborotando por esa zona y tenemos que encárganos y manejar las cosas de forma correcta, así que Tsukiayama-kun le pido de favor que nos acompañe ya que usted parece sabor más de ese lugar, su ayuda nos serviría de mucho"

"Of course!, no hay ningún problema sería una gran oportunidad para ver porque tanto alboroto"

"Si hay alguien que quiera unirse a esto, está totalmente invitado pero les advierto que no puedo controlar lo que vaya a pasar pero entre más ayuda mejor y no se sientan presionados en unirse"

"Yo iré Tenchou, quiero saber qué es lo que esconde esa organización con mis propios ojos se oye todo fuera de lo normal"

Dijo Touka segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Nosotros también iremos, cuente con nuestro apoyo"

Dijeron al mismo tiempo Irimi y Koma.

"¡Y nosotros! Creo que será interesante ¿no crees U-chan?"

"Supongo que si Itori"

"Lo siento Yoshimura-san yo Hinami no estamos en esto, creo que sería demasiado peligroso para nosotras además, mi marido dijo que podía vernos esta semana y queremos ir, ha pasado un tiempo desde que lo vimos"

"No se preocupe Fuegochi-san es comprensible no está obligada a nada, pero bueno, Tsukiyama-kun ¿Tiene un plan en mente para infiltrarnos?"

"Descuide Yoshimura-san, déjemelo todo a mi"

.-.-.-.-.-

"Me pregunto qué clase de personas serán como para pedir eso… ¿Pidieron algo aparte de eso?"

"Si, pidieron todo el paquete completo, ya sabe comer algo, pasar el tiempo, hablar, bailar y todo eso"

"¿A quién de todos mis seudónimos pidieron?"

"False Queen, le traje su demás vestuarios y sus máscaras y algunas otras cosas para su cuarto para que se sienta cómodo"

"Muchas gracias, y ya que me había arreglado, supongo que tendré que apurarme"

"¡¿V-va a aceptarlo?! Q-quiero decir…"

Dijo el anfitrión sorprendido.

"Que otra opción tengo, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, me alegro y fue una suerte que nos hayan cambiado juntos al mismo edificio me sentiría bastante solo si no estuvieras aquí"

Kaneki sonrió al hombre enfrente de él, cabello azul oscuro y una máscara blanca cubriendo su rostro.

"Realmente no sé si fue suerte, lo más probable es que lo haya hecho por ti Takuma-san, bajaste tu rendimiento después de que atacaron el edificio sin mencionar que casi te secuestran, me imagino que te traslado a ti para que te olvidaras de eso y me traslado junto contigo pues soy el único con el que hablas además de que me encargo cuidarte pero, yo también me alegro me sentiría muy solo y preocupado no poder verte más"

"No me gusta cuando atacan a los edificios, ya he visto morir a varias personas cuando lo hacen además de que tenemos que pelear y asesinar a los atacantes"

"Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta matar a las personas pero así es y eso nos hace más fuerte, pero dejemos de hablar de esas cosas, vamos te ayudare a cambiarte"

Mientras que el anfitrión arreglaba el vestido color plateado con pedrería pegado a su cuerpo que resaltaba las curvas hechas por el corsé que traía puesto por debajo del vestido al igual que los pechos falsos, Kaneki aplicaba cuidadosamente el maquillaje en su cara para después colocarse su máscara veneciana de color gris con toques color negro y plumas a los lados del mismo color cubriendo la mitad de su rostro pudiendo verse sus labios pintados de color negro, su peluca tenía un flequillo parecido a su cabello real también era larga, lacia y ondulada en las puntas y también de color negro y aretes largos color plateado y tacones del mismo color.

"Ya estás listo"

Dijo el anfitrión viendo el resultado.

"Lista, querrás decir"

Kaneki sonrió mientras veía como el hombre enfrente de el también sonreía.

"Si tienes razón, ya sabes que hacer, si son sospechosos llama disimuladamente a los guardias, si tratan de matarte atácalos con las dagas echas de bikaku que está en tu vestido y…"

"Ya lo sé no necesitas recordármelo, he hecho esto durante un tiempo para estar ya acostumbrado"

"Si ya lo sé pero si alguien se sobrepasa contigo…"

"Es por eso que pagan para hacer eso, que haya aceptado la o-orgi… bueno eso no significa que voy a descuidarme"

"No me dejaste terminar, si alguien se sobrepasa y es un ghoul ósea si trata de morderte cuando este en la habitación me dijeron que hay una espada hecha de koukaku debajo de la cama, es un quinque simple y eficaz ya que sabes manejar bien las armas blancas"

"Oh… y estos clientes ¿Son ghouls o humanos?"

"Son ghouls así que ten mucho cuidado, pues se ven bastante sospechosos, no lo sé hay algo raro en ellos que no puedo explicar"

Advirtió el mayor mientras salía de la habitación junto con Kaneki pasando a todas las personas que aún se estaban cambiando.

"Gracias Kirishima-san"

"Solo llámame Arata"

"No podría llamarte por tu nombre, eres como mi padre podría decirse"

"Y tu como mi hijo"

Kaneki sonrió cariño al ghoul.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaneki bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para no tropezarse con el vestido y caer como sus primeras veces con un vestido puesto, Arata acompañaba a Kaneki guiándolo a sus clientes.

"Están sentados en aquella mesa, es la mesa número 12"

Dijo señalando a las 8 personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa más apartada de las demás.

"Si ya los veo"

"Entonces vamos y recuerda todo lo que te dije, ten cuidado"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"¿Ven algo sospechoso?"

Pregunto Yoshimura cuando todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

"Sin duda estas mascaras las he hecho yo, todas las que he visto todas las recuerdo, aunque al parecer han sufrido algunas modificaciones pero es comprensible las masacras se van desgastando con el tiempo"

Dijo Uta mirando a Yoshimura con sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas negras.

"Hay muchos ghouls aquí, pero solo lo sé porque los he visto antes"

Menciono Tsukiyama mientras colocaba una mano debajo de su barbilla, pensativo.

"Entonces es cierto que en este lugar no se puede diferenciar entre humanos o ghouls, creo que eso es lo bastante sospechoso para seguir investigando más a fondo"

Dijo Yomo analizando el lugar y las personas en la habitación

"¿Tenemos que llevar estas ropas? Con el simple hecho de que Tsukiyama las haya elegido me dan un escalofrió que me dan ganas de golpear a alguien"

"Por supuesto Kirishima-san si no tuvieras puestas estas ropas tan elegantes que elegí para ustedes, probablemente no nos hubieran dejado entrar"

"Creo que Tsukiyama-san tiene razón Touka-chan, pero eso no significa que me sienta incomoda en estas ropas y en este lugar"

Dijo Irimi mientras observaba el lugar con el ceño fruncido y una cara molesta.

Koma resoplo suavemente al lado de ella imitando su comportamiento.

"Pues yo creo que son unas ropas muy bonitas"

Dijo itori admirando su vestido rojo y largo.

"Yo extraño mi ropa sinceramente, este traje no es mi estilo"

Uta menciono mientras movía un poco incómodo su corbata y tomaba un poco de la sangre que había pedido que podía confundirse fácilmente con vino.

"Creo que ya hay que dejar de hablar sobre la vestimenta y mejor hablar sobre lo tan bien llevado y cuidadoso que es este lugar, creo que pensaron muy bien en todo, la verdad me sorprendió cuando entramos, el lugar se veía horrendo por fuera pero tiene mucha clase"

"Lo que me sorprendió es que nos preguntaran si queríamos ver las 'piezas' o ya teníamos a alguien en particular y más que Tsukiyama-san ya tuvieras a alguien en mente, pensé que nunca habías venido a este lugar"

"Pues nunca he estado en este lugar, solo llame a varios compañeros del restaurante ghoul que me habían contado que ya habían venido a este sitio y les pregunte por alguien no difícil de manejar y que fuera alguien muy importante dentro de esta organización y muy solicitada y absolutamente todos dijeron que eligiera a False Queen, dijeron que me llevaría una gran sorpresa al conocerla"

"Me pegunto porque habrán dicho eso, espero que al menos sea una sorpresa buena"

Itori dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

"Sabes que solo estamos aquí para investigar, ¿verdad? No estamos aquí para hacer la or... *cof* la cosa que le dijimos al anfitrión que queríamos"

"Orgia, no 'la cosa' que no te de vergüenza decirlo Ren-chan, tal vez no una orgia pero podemos disfrutar y pasarlo bien mientras estemos aquí, no le veo lo malo a eso"

"¿Piensas hacerlo con una chica?"

Pregunto Koma sorprendido.

"Quien sabe, es bueno experimentar ¿no lo crees?"

"Pues yo no lo creo así, este lugar es repugnante y todas las personas que trabajan aquí también, vendiendo su cuerpo sin ninguna razón válida, la prostitución nunca es la salida, solo es gente imbécil y estúpida que se les hizo fácil hacerlo porque no quisieron pensar y conseguir un trabajo de verdad"

Touka cruzo los brazos con molestia.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Kirishima-san, todos los de aquí son mayores de edad y tienen la suficiente capacidad para conseguir un trabajo normal, los humanos son solo estúpidos y ya"

"¿Cómo sabes que son humanos Tsukiyama-san?"

"Es solo un presentimiento nada mas Yomo-san, no puedo identificarlos realmente y eso es muy frustrante"

Esperaron un rato hasta que vieron al mismo anfitrión que los recibió acompañando una chica en la entrada del salón de cabello negro y con la máscara que no podía faltar de color gris y sus labios pintados de color negro con una tímida sonrisa en ellos acercándose lentamente hacia su mesa.

"Señores, les presento a False Queen-sama será su pieza el día de hoy como ustedes lo ordenaron y por favor disfrute de su estancia, si tiene alguna duda o petición consúltelo conmigo se los pido de la manera más atenta"

El anfitrión dijo esto haciendo una reverencia antes de irse.

_La señorita_ de cabello negro se quedó ahí en el mismo lugar, observándolos a través de su máscara, mirando cada detalle de ellos y tratando de deducir su personalidad con cada gesto y movimiento que hacían.

Todos veían que la chica no iba a sentarse pronto así que Yoshimura pregunto

"¿No va sentarse False Queen-sama?"

"Solo llámeme Queen-sama, y si mis amos no me lo ordenan no voy a sentarme"

Obviamente nadie estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de tratos, la mayoría se sentía un poco avergonzado o incómodo y un poco fuera de su ambiente, pero Itori estaba encantada.

"¡Oh! ¡Me siento halagada!, ¡siéntate por dios! eres tan linda y tierna que podía comerte"

Kaneki se removió nerviosamente en su silla cuando se sentó al lado de Itori.

"Creo que ahora yo me siento halagada… Emmm..."

"Me llamo Itori, un gusto Queen-chan, espero pasarla bien contigo esta noche, no puedo dejar de decirlo ¡eres tan linda!"

"Así que ¿Qué quieren hacer? todo mi tiempo es suyo"

Itori no dejaba de aplaudir emocionada mientras tomaba la mano de Kaneki cariñosamente.

Kaneki solo le dejaba hacer lo que quería a Itori, después de todo le estaban pagando y así debía ser, volteo a ver a los demás que estaban mirándolos un poco incomodos.

Así que Kaneki decidió darles un pequeño empujoncito para que se soltaran, ya que eran ese tipo de clientes y eso siempre funcionaba.

Aunque se sentía asqueado consigo mismo por saber que era lo que funcionaba, pero después de trabajar un largo tiempo aquí, era algo de lo que tenía que saber por ley: Satisfacer al cliente a cualquier costo.

"¿Así que cuales son sus nombres?"

Dijo Kaneki mientras dejaba que la mano de Uta vagara en su cintura y apegándolo a él, tomando mucha más confianza que en un principio.

"Me llamo Uta, pero puedes llamarme U-chan"

Todos los presentes fueron presentándose uno a uno mirando un poco más relajadas pero unos aún seguían con esa faceta incomoda.

Uta e Itori eran los únicos que hablaron con Kaneki e hicieron algún movimiento con él.

Los demás, mejor dicho Touka, Irimi y Koma estaban un poco asqueados al estar con una prostituta y como Itori y Uta disfrutaban realmente estar aquí, pero solo podían aguantar, observar y de vez en cuando añadir algo a la conversación.

"Debo admitir que eres una chica muy guapa Queen-sama"

"Usted ni siquiera puede ver mi rostro Tsukiyama-san"

"Pero con tan solo ver tus labios puedo decirlo, y la verdad eres una persona muy interesante"

Tsukiyama dijo mientras ahuecaba la cara de Kaneki con una mano mientras este fingía estar atraído por el como lo hace con cualquier cliente.

"¿Y eso se lo dices a todas las chicas?"

"Tal vez, pero tú eres especial mademoiselle, además me permites esta pieza Queen-sama la música que suena es perfecta y desearía bailar con una chica tan bella como usted"

"Como ordenes Tsukiyama-san"

El pelinegro solo seguía el juego ya que eran órdenes sin mencionar que era su trabajo y trataba de no vomitar como siempre al pensar lo que estaba haciendo con su vida y el pelivioleta estaba ya tomando acción en el plan como se había acordado: seducir a la chica elegida y sacarle toda la información que pudiera.

Ambos estaban jugando un en una situación peligrosa.

Los dos creían lo que por naturaleza se debe creer, el pelinegro solo aguantaba a sus clientes pesados y sus toques junto con su coqueteo cliché que siempre oía sin darse cuenta de las tenciones de un cierto pelivioleta que coqueteaba con el sin saber que era hombre y que su coqueteo no sirve y no serviría para nada en realidad, ya que Kaneki no estaba atraído por el mayor cómo creía y aunque funcionara no diría ninguna palabra aunque lo torturaran.

La música era lenta así que sus cuerpos estaban juntos, casi pecho con pecho.

Las manos de Tsukiyama descansaron suavemente en las caderas de Kaneki y los brazos del pelinegro se posicionaron delicadamente en el pecho del más alto.

"Me preguntaba ¿Por qué una belleza como tu está en un lugar como este?"

"Cumpliendo los deseos de un tipo como tú"

Kaneki dijo sonriendo ya que servía como insulto y cumplido a la vez.

"Eso me halaga profundamente, pero me gustaría saber más sobre ti, una joven de una gran belleza y un cuerpo espectacular, eres perfecta, una mujer así no debe desperdiciarse de ningún modo quiero saber que pasa dentro de ti"

"Pues a False Queen le gustan los colores brillantes lo podrás ver con mi vestido y tú sí que eres un tipo que llama la atención con esos colores que tiene tu traje, pero no me malinterpretes… tu eres muy guapo"

Kaneki sonrió dulcemente mientras pensaba que le daba más asco, el mismo y las cosas que les decía a los clientes para satisfacerlos o los clientes engreídos y narcisistas que elevaban su ego por los cielos con eso.

"Me alegra oír eso pero no quiero saber lo que le gusta a Queen-sama, quiero saber sobre la chica detrás de esa mascara"

"No hay ninguna chica detrás de esta mascara que debas conocer Tsukiyama-san"

"He, eres una chica con aspecto sumiso pero que tiene actitud que hace que el aura de respeto se sienta, me agrada"

_No, de verdad no hay ninguna chica, solo soy un chico que hace esto para sobrevivir no hay nadie a quien respetar, nadie._

Después de que terminaran de bailar, Tsukiyama junto con Yoshimura y Yomo fueron a los baños para hablar en privado.

"¿Y qué tal fue?"

"Podría decirse que tengo ventaja con la prostituta, pero algo me dice que no esté tan seguro, trata de que me hablara de ella pero no funciono pero parece de las personas que si se les obliga podría decirnos mucho"

"Entonces en el cuarto trataremos de hacerla hablar"

"Si, pero si nos dice nada o no y no es el jefe y la dejamos ir será un problema…"

"No quería llegar a esto pero tendríamos que matarla"

"¿Está seguro de eso Yoshimura-san?"

"Si me temo que si Yomo-kun, sería demasiado arriesgado para nosotros, pero veremos si nos puede decir algo en el tiempo que estemos aquí"

"Pues yo estoy preparado para matarla, siento que no nos dirá nada realmente"

"Eso lo veremos esta noche"

.-.-.-.-

Arata estaba feliz ahora, estaba muy feliz, dentro de todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era feliz.

El peli azul estaba corriendo hasta llegar a la cafetería donde le habían dicho que Kaneki estaba ahí.

No podía esperar para decirle la noticia en cuanto se la confirmaron.

Se detuvo enfrente de las puertas, incluso aquí debían tener profesionalismo.

Con un suspiro abrió las puertas para entrar a la habitación que estaba muy tranquila como siempre, con impaciencia se acercó rápidamente en donde estaba sentado Kaneki con todos los demás.

Kaneki levanto la vista encontrándose con la máscara blanca de su amigo.

"F-False Queen-sama, venga conmigo un momento ¿sí?"

A pesar de que su máscara mostraba una expresión seria e inexpresiva se podía oír una sonrisa a través de sus palabras.

"Si, en un momento vuelvo"

Cuando los dos estaban afuera de la habitación, entraron al cuarto donde todos los anfitriones se reunían pero en ese momento estaba vacío y era perfecto para hablar.

"¿Qué pasa? Estaba con los clientes, si tienen una queja ¡Takuma me castigara!"

Arata se quitó la máscara así que Kaneki hizo lo mismo, la figura paterna del pelinegro estaba sonriendo y pudo jurar que vio unas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"¡Fuegchi-sensei!"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hay con él?"

"Logre que Takuma-san la trasladara aquí y no solo el, todos los demás también, Banjou-san y Naki-san también, volveremos a estar juntos todos ¿No es genial?"

Kaneki sonrió enormemente y los dos hombres se abrazaron, después de unos minutos Kaneki se separó preguntando como lo había hecho.

"No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que estaremos todos juntos y vamos a cuidarte, no lo olvides"

"¿Y cuándo llegaran?"

"Hoy mismo, por alguna razón Takuma-san les exigió que llegaran lo más pronto"

Kaneki estaba a punto de llorar por la felicidad pero Arata lo detuvo rápidamente.

"No llores las damas no deben llorar, además si lo haces se te va a correr tu maquillaje y no debes presentarte así ante tus clientes"

Kaneki sonrió mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Arata quien le devolvió el abrazo y frotaba suavemente su espalda en un movimiento reconfortante.

"Gracias"

"De nada Ken-chan, colócate tu mascara y ve con tus clientes que te están esperando"

"Si, Otou-san"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los miembros de Anteiku junto con Yomo, Uta, Itori y Tsukiyama, estaban mirándose entre sí mientras subían las escaleras siguiendo a Kaneki.

Habían estado discutiendo lo que harían en la habitación y ese momento había llegado.

Todos entraron a la habitación de tamaño considerable con Kaneki de pie enfrente de la cama esperando.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró todos iban a sacra su Kagune, pero se detuvieron al escuchar el enorme estruendo en todo el edificio.

_¡BOOM!_

"¡¿Q-Que fue eso?!"

Pregunto Touka alarmada junto con Irimi.

Todos oyeron jadear a Kaneki nerviosamente y fijaron su vista en el viendo su cuerpo tenso y temblando así que todos cambiaron su posición a una de combate.

Un hombre entro repentinamente por la ventana quebrando el vidrio.

Los ghouls vieron a Kaneki correr y meterse debajo de la cama.

"¡Que mujer más cobarde!"

Grito Touka sacando su Kagune lista para atacar al intruso enfrente de ella quien era un ghoul pues había liberado su Kagune que se balanceaba detrás de el mientras buscaba en la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera atacar la cabeza del hombre salió volando hacia un lado y su cuerpo cayendo hacia adelante revelando a Kaneki con una espada llena de sangre entre su manos y vestido de igual forma estaba cubierto de sangre.

"¿A quién le dices cobarde?"

.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: Hola! Alguien se acuerda de esta historia jojo :( gomen pero es algo complicado por qué no había actualizado tiene que ver con: la historia anotada en una libreta y esa libreta pérdida y falta de tiempo e imaginación lol**

**Pero bueno ya estoy aquí de nuevo y gracias a todos ustedes por comentar realmente lo aprecio mucho ya está aquí y espero actualizar más pronto la próxima vez y no tardarme una gran eternidad.**

**Y para los que siguen mis historias tengo preparadas unas cosas desde hace algún tiempo pero ñe aún no están listas jeje **

**Sayonara ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Oc, AU, Lenguaje fuerte y Prostitución **

**Pareja: TsukiyamaxKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"A quien llamas cobarde"

Dijo con una mirada fría, para después parpadear un par de veces y nerviosamente disculparse.

"Ah lo siento mucho, no volveré a ser grosera lo siento mucho"

Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar, enseguida del hombre que estaba decapitado en el suelo se le unieron muchos más.

Ghouls o humanos, eso no importaba, pues Kaneki atacaba sin ningún ápice de piedad, matando a los hombres atravesando su espada en sus gargantas y lanzando las dagas escondidas en su vestido en los puntos vitales manchando de sangre todo el lugar.

Los demás quedaron totalmente estupefactos e impresionados como la chica frente a ellos podía matar de una forma tan fluida a los hombres que iban entrando incluso a los ghouls, pero ellos no se quedaron atrás revelando sus kagunes asesinando a las demás personas que iban entrando.

Para todos, los ghouls eran más difíciles de derrotar que los humanos, pues tenían una habilidad excelente de ataque tanto de combate mano a mano como con sus kagunes.

Aprovechando esa ventaja los ghouls se concentraron en atacar solamente a Kaneki.

Dos lo interceptaron por su espalda sosteniendo sus manos y arrojando su espada al otro lado de la habitación.

Tres más lo alzaron tomando sus piernas y dos más ayudaron a arrojarlo a la cama y retenerlo ahí.

Kaneki empezó a entrar en pánico cuando uno de ellos puso su mano en su boca.

No podía zafarse del agarre que tenían sobre él, por más que empujara y luchara, le era imposible y tampoco podía gritar por ayuda y sus clientes estaban lo suficientemente ocupados como para notar lo que pasaba.

Uno de los ghouls tomo su peluca y la arranco, revelando su verdadero cabello, para después arrancar la parte superior de su vestido con todo lo demás debajo de él, mostrando su pecho plano junto con su verdadero género.

"¡Arranca la máscara rápido!, se parece al chico que dijeron que buscáramos y capturáramos, tenemos que ver su cara para poder reconocerlo si logra escapar"

"¿Escapar? ¿El? Es un simple humano"

"¡Solo quítale la maldita mascara!"

La discusión entre los ghouls acabo rápidamente cuando uno de ellos, harto del lio y la pelea innecesaria entre sus compañeros tomo la máscara lejos del rostro de Kaneki.

Todos dedicaron el tiempo en mirar su rostro tratando de memorizarlo al mismo tiempo en que sostenían a Kaneki, que estaba tratando aun de empujar a los ghouls.

Kaneki sabía que si no salía de esta situación rápidamente, estaría perdido.

"Miren cómo se retuerce, debo admitir que tiene agallas el pobre chico"

"Ahora comprendo mejor él porque quieren tenerlo, es bastante hermoso en realidad"

"No, no creo que lo comprendas, ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie de aquí, nosotros no sabemos para que lo quieren y no es una prioridad saberlo, las ordenes son localizarlo, capturarlo y llevarlo con los menos rasguños posibles, así que vámonos antes de que algo suceda"

"Eres demasiado pesado, además ¿Qué sucederá? Somos ghouls y muy fuertes, podemos con todo, incluso con los ghouls del lugar que son muy pocos, además mira esa figura y esas curvas, para ser un hombre tiene un buen cuerpo, no me digas que tú no pagarías por estar con él, aunque sea una noche"

Sonrió con picardía y diversión hacia su compañero.

"Se ve que ustedes dos son demasiado inmaduros e ingenuos para estar en esta misión, es obvio que tiene un cuerpo esbelto, su trabajo amerita que lo tenga y yo no soy un enfermo adicto al sexo que podría tomar cualquier oportunidad para hacer esa clase de cosas, a diferencia de ti yo tomo las cosas importantes con seriedad"

"Dejen de discutir chicos, no tenemos tiempo para perder el tiempo en estupideces, miren del otro lado de la habitación, nuestros compañeros están muriendo y-"

"Bla bla bla, no me importa la vida de ninguno de ellos, ¿humanos o ghouls? No me interesan sus vidas en lo absoluto"

"No me dejaste terminar, los otros ghoul los están asesinando de una manera rápida, si no nos apresuramos terminaremos sin escapatoria o igual que nuestros compañeros, muertos"

"Está bien, bueno hay que llevarnos a la puta"

Kaneki solo pudo enviarle una mirada de muerte y tratar de patear su entrepierna.

"Cuida tus palabras, ellos no estarán muy contentos si te oyeran decirle eso"

"Tch, ni me lo menciones, aún tengo algunos pequeños castigos de vez en cuando por lo de aquella vez"

El ghoul revelo su Kagune bikaku, envolviendo a Kaneki totalmente en él lo más fuerte que pudo sin llegar a matarlo o lastimarlo.

"No grites ¿sí? No querrás salir lastimado ¿verdad?"

Le susurro el ghoul al oído al pelinegro, que estaba enfrente del ghoul quien estaba sujetándolo firmemente con los brazos como si estar envuelto con su Kagune no fuera suficiente.

Tres ghouls se acercaron a la ventana vigilando la parte exterior del edificio y tres se quedaron cerca del ghoul que sostenía Kaneki, todos estaban a punto de salir por la ventana hasta que uno de los ghouls cayó al suelo muerto después de haber sido atravesado por un tentáculo color celeste.

"Bájenlo y su muerte no será dolorosa, o tal vez no, no estoy de humor para lidiar con imbéciles como ustedes"

Intentaron escapar, pero pronto la habitación se llenó de gritos y una lluvia de sangre, los intrusos tratando de escapar, arrastrando sus cuerpos destrozados por el suelo, creyendo inútilmente que aun podían sobrevivir, esa minúscula esperanza fue aplastada cuando Kaneki después de haber sido soltado tomo su espada entre sus manos, apuñalando furiosamente los cuerpos moribundos, manchando su pálida piel de sangre y destruyendo un poco más de su estabilidad mental, creando más sufrimiento en su corazón de lo que su cuerpo podría aguantar.

"Oi, King ya es suficiente, están muertos no te preocupes, ya no pueden hacerte nada"

Dijo aquel joven hombre desconocido para la mayoría de las personas en la habitación.

Temblando, Kaneki soltó su espada, sus rodillas fallándole y cayendo al suelo intentando regular su respiración agitada.

"Levántate y toma tu espada, no tenemos tiempo que perder, ustedes tienen que ir abajo mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esto, así que deja de lloriquear y guíalos abajo"

"¿A-abajo? ¿Tan grave es?"

Hablo Kaneki con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Algo así, pero es cuestión de seguridad y no lamentar algo después, vamos apresúrate y vete"

"Pero yo soy nuevo en este edificio, acabo de llegar hoy, n-no sé cómo llegar…"

Nervioso se acercó a su compañero

"Yo igual, ¿Acaso eres inútil? Vas a tener que aprender a arreglártelas tu solo, no voy a resolverte siempre todo cuando no sepas que hacer"

"Perdón Serpiente…"

Serpiente suspiro, se quitó su saco y se lo arrojo descuidadamente a Kaneki.

"Póntelo, estas desnudo de la cintura para arriba y me desagrada"

Kaneki se lo puso rápidamente, le quedaba un poco grande pero era mejor que nada y aunque Serpiente actuara como si el pelinegro fuera una molestia, Kaneki sabía que el peli avellana no lo odiaba y lo llegaba a apreciar de una forma u otra.

Kaneki solo pudo sonreír genuinamente al pequeño gesto de preocupación.

"Muchas gracias"

"Si, si, como sea, te diré como tienes que llegar, así que pon atención, que no voy a repetirlo ¿De acuerdo?"

"Si, lo entiendo"

"Acércate que esto no puedo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos"

"A-ah, perdón"

Cuando Kaneki estaba junto a Serpiente, este empezó a explicarle el camino en vos baja.

La estructura no varía mucho, si te das cuenta solo cambia en el aspecto, ¿Recuerdas que en el anterior edificio los armarios siempre estaban a lado de floreros de distintos colores? Hay dos de ellos que están junto a lirios blancos pero uno de esos floreros tendrá una lycoris, a ese de veras entrar, espero que lo hayas memorizado porque no lo diré otra vez"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien"

"¿Quién rayos dijo que estaba preocupado idiota?"

Aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto por su máscara, a través de su voz molesta, podía oírse claramente la sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

Cuando Serpiente se retiró de la habitación, Kaneki se dirigió firmemente con sus clientes.

"Síganme por favor, tenemos que tener cuidado y llegar abajo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todos ustedes lo saben cierto?"

"Lo siento mucho Touka-san, no puedo decir nada aun, pero por favor, por el momento síganme"

"¡Pero-!"

"No hay que discutir, vamos a seguir al… chico ¿verdad?"

"S-sí, soy un chico Tsukiyama-san, vamos a salir ahora"

Dijo Kaneki mientras tomaba su espada con una mano, y con la otra sostenía varias dagas preparado para lanzarlas cuando sea necesario.

Iban caminando cuidadosamente.

A su alrededor podía oírse los golpes, los gritos y la sangre derramándose, haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Dando vuelta por un pasillo, los cadáveres se amontonaban, algunos desfigurados y desmembrados.

Pisando con cuidado y evitando los cadáveres, pisando la alfombra húmeda por la sangre en ella.

De pronto uno de los cuerpos a mitad del pasillo, agarro el tobillo de Kaneki y mordiéndolo violentamente.

Kaneki reacciono rápidamente, encajando la punta de su tacón en su ojo, con la suficiente fuerza para romper parte de su cráneo, para luego proceder a levantar su espada para poder acabarlo, pero se detuvo cuando su atacante empezó a hablar.

"P-Por favor, no quiero morir así, tengo tanta hambre, no quería hacer esto, no quiero morir ¡Por favor sálvame!"

Llorando el ghoul suplicaba a los pies del pelinegro.

'Nunca debes de dudar, si lo haces estas muerto, y no queremos eso ¿verdad?'

Kaneki recordó las palabras de Takuma mientras una expresión de miedo cruzaba por su rostro.

Sin pensarlo más, Kaneki puso su pie sobre la cabeza del ghoul presionando fuertemente, haciendo que el ghoul con sus pocas fuerzas gritara y se retorciera de dolor tratando de escapar.

"Lo siento, pero yo también tengo ordenes que seguir al igual que tú, y-yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, perdóname…"

Eso fue lo último que el ghoul escuchó antes de que muriera, con el sonido repugnante de su cráneo siendo aplastado resonando en las paredes.

"Sigamos"

Kaneki le dijo a sus acompañantes que estaban detrás de él, que habían observado esa escena.

Siguieron al pelinegro mientras hablaban entre ellos sobre lo sucedido.

"Este sitio no es normal, creo hay algo grande que esconde este lugar"

"Yo también pienso lo mismo, y no solo este lugar, las personas que trabajan aquí son muy peculiares"

Tsukiyama observo a Kaneki quien se había adelantado un poco para matar a otro hombre que había intentado atacarlo.

"Ser atacados de esta manera parece sospechoso pero, al ver que ya saben qué hacer en este tipo de imprevistos, lo convierte en una situación muy extraña"

Caminaron un tiempo más así hasta que Kaneki se detuvo al identificar el armario que los llevaría al lugar al que tenían que llegar.

Entraron al pequeño cuarto discretamente.

"¿Aquí es el lugar seguro al que teníamos que llegar?, solo es un sucio armario"

Dijo Uta mirando el lugar con ojos dudosos.

"No exactamente, esperen un segundo"

Kaneki retiro la alfombra, revelando una pequeña escotilla.

De uno de sus zapatos, de la suela saco una pequeña llave la cual abrió la cerradura de la escotilla.

Cuando lo hizo, se pudo ver unas escaleras que llevaban abajo.

"Vamos a ir por aquí"

"¿Eh? ¿Por ahí?, el vestido se me va a arruinar, y es muy bonito como para que eso le pase"

"Itori-sama su seguridad es más importante, por favor se le pido debemos bajar por ahí"

"Está bien, pero solo porque eres lindo"

Itori se acercó a Kaneki y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después susurrarle, con una sonrisa indescifrable, algo en el oído que solo Kaneki podía escuchar.

"Realmente me gustaría saber que tan lejos eres capaz de llegar"

Kaneki se sobresaltó un poco ante las palabras de itori, pero realmente con su actitud no debía de sorprenderse que dijera ese tipo de cosas.

"Ustedes bajen primero, yo iré detrás de ustedes"

Bajaron todos, uno a uno cada quien con pensamientos diferentes ante lo que estaba pasando.

Todos estaban abajo, los únicos que faltaban eran Kaneki y Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama estaba a punto de bajar, cuando de repente la puerta del armario se abrió bruscamente, destrozándola, dejando ver a los causantes del alboroto.

Kaneki los reconoció de inmediato, eran sus compañeros, estaban nerviosos y agitados como si estuvieran huyendo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están tan asustados?"

"Ka-ka, quiero decir, King-sama, a-a-asesinaron a nuestros clientes y-"

"¡Que! ¿Dejaron que sus clientes murieran? Ustedes debieron dar la vida por ellos, no al revés, ¿Entienden lo que hicieron y lo grave que es?"

Kaneki grito con autoridad, aunque por dentro temblaba de miedo, los nervios lo comían por dentro, y una situación que no podía controlar y las posibles consecuencias de todo esto, era… devastador.

"Lo sentimos mucho, pero… no pudimos hacer nada, solo llegaron de la nada, fue demasiado rápido y no pudimos hacer nada"

"Son simples excusas sin valor y son inaceptables"

Ya sin la máscara los ojos grises mostraban una ardiente furia, que nadie podía opacar, el miedo en y pánico en su corazón lo usaba para dar empuje a sus emociones más fuertes que se expresaban en su mirada dura y su imponente presencia ante los demás.

Durante estos años el gran respeto y temor que le tenían los demás, el que se ganó a pulso con todo lo que tuvo que hacer, las humillaciones y rebajarse a tales extremos; todas estas experiencias afectando poco a poco su mentalidad, él lo sabía, él sabía que el niño ingenuo de antes ya había desaparecido.

Y le dolía tanto.

"¿K-king-sama? ¿E-está bien? Le hemos estado hablando y no contestaba, y tiene la mirada perdida"

Kaneki inmediatamente quito la mano del hombre que estaba sobre su hombro, cuando finalmente salió de su estupor vio a Tsukiyama observándolo desde el armario.

"Tsukiyama-san ¿Qué hace aquí? Baje de inmediato, no es seguro aquí"

"No me iré de aquí sin ti"

Kaneki se sorprendió por lo dicho por el pelivioleta, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

No sabía que pensar, de lo único que estaba seguro era de llevar a todos abajo.

Lo más importante es que todos deben llegar vivos.

Por su propio bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Enserio… ¿Pero que pasa últimamente? Edificio oeste y ahora el norte, ¿Qué no se cansan de atacar?"

Pregunto Naki mientras golpeaba a otro ghoul que se había recuperado del primer golpe.

"Es como si dijeras que si los clientes no se cansan de follar, es como si fuera su necesidad básica"

Dijo serpiente mientras atravesaba su bikaku en otro hombre más.

"No hables con un lenguaje tan vulgar, mantén un poco tu comportamiento al nivel quieres…"

"Fuegochi-sensei sería tan amable de decirme, al nivel de… ¿Qué? De la gente que se prostituye y personas que cuidan de ellas como yo, por favor, ¡usted deberías de saber a qué nivel estamos!"

Grito esto último, furioso, mientras arrojaba su máscara a un lado.

"Nishio-kun, yo sé quién somos y que hacemos, sin embargo no hay necesidad de expresarnos de esa manera"

Dijo el doctor mientras se protegía con su Kagune de otro golpe.

"Deja de pelear Nishiki, ¿En dónde estará King-sama? Necesitamos estar con él, ¡Quiero estar con él! Y donde está el bastardo de Bajou-san ¡Dejándonos todo el trabajo a nosotros! ¿Qué le pasa a ese hijo de puta?"

"¡Que acabo de decir acerca del lenguaje Naki!"

Serpiente ahora conocido como Nishiki, solo rodo los ojos.

Camino alrededor de todo el lugar observando todos los cadáveres, asegurándose de que todos estos fueran cadáveres y no simplemente algunos queriéndose pasar de listos.

Cuando todo estaba en orden, fueron saliéndose de aquel callejón oscuro, la limpieza la dejarían para después, ya que el callejón estaba lejos no podían relacionarlo con ellos de ninguna forma, o al menos tenían esperanza de que eso fuera así.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Dónde está King-sama y Banjou-san?"

Pregunto Naki repentinamente rompiendo el silencio al parecer nuevamente.

"Ya te dije que en el edifico, King-sama estaba ahí desde antes y Banjou-san se adelantó para estar con el cuándo estábamos en el edificio, si sigues preguntando lo mismo, te juro que te mato, después de que fui hasta donde estaban ustedes por voluntad propia para ayudarlos, ¿me pagas de este modo?"

Furioso contesto Nishiki deteniéndose para estar frente a frente con él.

"Realmente no fue voluntad propia ¿o me equivoco?"

Naki pregunto sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba más a Nishiki.

"Cállate llorón"

"¿Huh? ¡Que dijiste imbécil!"

"¡Por favor compórtense!"

Sin una gota más de paciencia, Fuegochi-sensei se detuvo también para confrontarlos.

"Oiga Fuegochi-sensei ¿Está usted de mal humor o qué? Está muy irritable al parecer"

Pregunto Naki tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado lo de hace un momento.

"Pues tuve que dejar a mi esposa plantada junto con mi hija para venir aquí, además estoy un poco preocupado por todo y también por Kane-"

"No se nos permite decir su nombre dentro del edifico Fuegochi-sensei"

"S-sí, lo siento…No sé qué tengo en la cabeza"

"Ni yo, pero es mejor que deje de pensar en eso, lo llevaremos a salvo abajo para terminar cuanto antes"

"Si, tienes razón"

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Dónde está Queen-chan?"

Pregunto Itori con un puchero, tomando el brazo de uno de los dos muchachos que había bajado con Kaneki antes.

"El, tuvo que resolver algo, así que se quedó atrás, pero descuida el estará bien… él lo estará"

Tsukiyama estaba pensando y atando conjeturas de las cosas pasaban en estos instantes, todo le parecía muy extraño y no sabía por dónde empezar ya que no tenía una idea de la que pudiera partir, todo era tan ambiguo, todo era tan… extraño.

Era frustrante en todas las maneras, no podía distinguir quien era que, ghoul o humano a través de su olfato por más que tratara ambos tenían el mismo aroma, incluso en esta parte baja del edifico, por su aspecto al parecer tenían mucha seguridad, paredes de metal, suelo de metal y techo de metal, sin ventanas obviamente, no sería fácil descubrir fácilmente algo en lo absoluto y menos sin una fuente de información por parte de un tercero, su única fuente era Itori, pero ella había dicho que no sabía anda más o eso era lo que decía, él no sabía nada y no se le ocurría nada, solo había estática en su cabeza que no lo dejaba pensar claramente, Yoshimura, Yomo, Koma e Irimi eran los que habían estado callados durante toda la mayor parte del tiempo, tal vez hablando todos llegarían a un posible punto de partida o simplemente estarían igual que él, sin ninguna idea.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado donde tenían que llegar, no sabía dónde era y porque estaban ahí exactamente pero cada situación tiene una oportunidad de averiguar algo y compilar información de una forma u otra.

"Sus nombres, cliente y piezas por igual por favor"

Dijeron las personas que cuidaban la puerta, los dos tenían máscaras, y tenían uniformes totalmente negros, uno de ellos tenía una tabla que utilizaba para escribir lo que pedían y el otro tenía un arma, era solo una pistola ,pero dudaba mucho que solo los equiparan con simples armas cuando sabían que ghouls también entraban ahí.

Si eran ghouls, ¿Por qué utilizar simples armas si podían usar sus kagunes? Y si eran humanos ¿Por qué armas que no servirían de nada si se enfrentan con un ghoul?

Pero mientras más pensaba más recordaba, que el chico con el que habían estado pudo matar a ghouls con una simple espada…

Al parecer la verdad se abría ante sus ojos, mostrándole lo tan peligrosamente sospechoso pasaba aquí, aún desconocido para todos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A: Holaaa :S gomen? ****Supongo que fue demasiado al espera pero bueno si ustedes me conocen pues muchas veces digo algo y lo hago pero no en el tiempo y termino mucho después, realmente me quiero disculpar….de nuevo al parecer.**

**Este capítulo estaba a la mitad y pues no sé por qué no pude terminarlo, mi cerebro no se le ocurría nada más y pues lo siento mucho ¿Alguien realmente se acuerda de mis historias? Yo creo que no pero buaaano, realmente no estaría sorprendida si fuera así.**

**Realmente quiero volver a mí mismo ritmo de antes y no solo con esta historia si no con todas, quiero ir enserio y no solo lo escribo como palabras sueltas sin valor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y díganme cualquier cosas, dudas, errores, peticiones, como ven la historia y que esperan de ella, todo díganmelo en los comentarios.**


End file.
